TITANIUM
by Alexandrite11
Summary: "Aku tahu kau akan datang pagi, tapi aku tak tahu kalau pagi yang kau maksud adalah saat matahari baru saja nampak," gumamku pelan./ Aku menarik ujung-ujung bibirku ke atas. Mematikan tabletku lalu mendekat ke arahnya. Tanganku menyingkirkan poninya yang berantakan ke samping, memandangi wajah imutnya sebelum mengecup bibir itu sekilas. /Kakasaku/M For Save/ DLDR!


**Titanium **  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Romance  
Special for: Who requested Kakasaku: tsubamii, SpindleTree, dan Uchiha jidat, Kakasaku Fans and Sakura Centric

.

Hari ini gadis itu datang lagi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kuusap mata sayuku sebelum kuperhatikan penampilannya yang seperti biasa—_casual_. _Jeans_ dan kaus lengan panjang. Hanya saja rambutnya berbeda, biasanya ia akan membiarkan surainya tergerai, tapi kali ini gadis pendek di depanku mencepol rambut _pink_nya hingga memamerkan leher putih jenjangnya.

"Sudah selesai lihat-lihatnya, Tuan Hatake?" Sakura—nama gadis itu—melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, jelas ia sedang menyindir. Aku me_roll_ mataku sambil membuka pintu semakin lebar agar ia bisa masuk.

Kulempar pandanganku keluar apartemen yang sedang disirami warna-warna khas fajar. Sekarang masih pagi, sangat pagi bagiku, tapi kenapa Sakura sudah datang? Akupun tentu saja belum mandi—_please_lah aku bahkan baru membuka mataku ketika _bell_ apartemen ini berbunyi. Beruntung ini hari minggu, kalau tidak? Sudah ku'habisi' dia.

—oh, okay. Dengan kasar kuusap wajahku menghilangkan ide stres itu. Masih pagi Kakashi, jangan biarkan sesuatu di bawah sana bangkit dari tidurnya. Sial, ini semua gara-gara Sakura.

Ketika aku berbalik, pemilik mata hijau lumut itu sudah melenggang masuk ke kamarku. Dasar. Aku ditinggal.

.

.

.

Mata abuku langsung menangkap raganya yang sedang membereskan _bed cover_ ketika aku menginjakan kaki ke dalam kamar. Sungguh, aku tidak sempat membereskan kasurku sendiri tadi—salahkan Sakura, _oke_?

Aku melangkah maju ke arahnya kemudian duduk di atas kasur yang sudah selesai ia bereskan. Kutarik lengannya dan membawanya ke pangkuanku—Sakura memekik saat aku melakukan ini.

Kupeluk ia erat. Wangi mawar menyelami indra penciumku saat kepala berlapis rambut perakku menyelinap ke samping lehernya, mengecupnya pelan. "Aku tahu kau akan datang pagi, tapi aku tak tahu kalau pagi yang kau maksud adalah saat matahari baru saja nampak," gumamku pelan.

Badannya bergetar menahan tawa dipelukanku. Aku yakin ia pasti menyadari sindiranku yang buram tadi. "Aku sengaja, lagipula aku mau membuat sarapan untukmu, lihat, tasku gembung karena ada sayuran di dalamnya." Ia mengedikan dagunya ke arah tas yang ada di atas mejaku. Memang benar, tas yang biasa ia bawa itu biasanya terlihat kerempeng tapi kali ini ukurannya lebih gendut ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya. Entah sayuran macam apa yang ia masukan sampai tasnya ber_jubel _begitu.

Kemuadia apa yang Sakura katakan berikutnya membuatku sedikit _badmood_.

"Cepat mandi, kau bau!"

.

Pukul 06.45 ketika aku selesai mandi. Dengan memakai kaus putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai sebatas siku dan celana denim semata kaki aku melangkah ke dapur. Sama seperti Sakura, aku juga suka _casual_—yang sayangnya hanya bisa kupakai saat sedang santai saja. Seperti sekarang. Ah, ya. Sebagai informasi, saat ini aku bekerja di perusahaan ayahku sebagai _Sales Manager_. Ayahku benci _nepotisme_. Maka dari itu aku hanya dijadikan _Manager _(tidak Direktur seperti keinginanku)—mengingat aku baru lulus dari _Vocational High School_ empat bulan yang lalu. Dan belum kuliah. Catat itu.

Tenang saja, aku berencana kuliah selesai kerja selama setengah tahun di Hatake _Corporation_—yang mana beroperasi di bidang pengendalian bahan berbahaya dan beracun di Jepang.

Wangi masakan Sakura mengudara di dapur. _Hmm_, ini seperti tumis wortel, sayur ayam, dan—entahlah apalagi yang gadis itu buat aku malas menebak, perutku sudah menangis minta diisi.

Sakura yang baru sadar kalau aku sudah di dapur—daritadi dengan perut meronta-ronta (bukan menangis lagi) berbalik dengan membawa sepiring kentang goreng.

"Ho? Duduklah, aku tahu kau lapar, sayang." Lesung pipi muncul di pipi kanannya ketika ia tersenyum. Kembali ingat dengan keadaan perutku, segera kuturuti perkataannya.

Sakura melepas apron bermotif kuda laut jingga—itu milikku—setelah meletakan kentang gorengnya yang masih sedikit-banyak minyaknya di dekat nasi yang mengepul dan segera duduk di sampingku untuk sarapan bersama dengan menu yang sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Jangan bilang padanya, _okay_?

.

Sakura mengeluarkan sisa-sisa isi tasnya—buku dan tempat pensil. Sebenarnya inilah alasan utama mengapa gadis berambut panjang sepinggang ini selalu datang ke apartemenku setiap Sabtu-Minggu; minta bantuan belajar, katanya.

Ia duduk bersila dekat meja rendah di kamarku ini. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih duduk di atas kasur dengan kepala disanggah tanganku yang bertumpu pada lutut—posisi kesukaanku ketika sedang malas _ngapa-ngapain_. Aku tidak membantu Sakura yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya, hanya memperhatikan kening kelewat lebar itu mengkerut atau saat bibir _dollfie_nya maju-maju tidak jelas lewat atas sini. Tenang, aku akan membantunya kalau ia sudah mereng—

"Kashi-_kuuun_~"  
_  
__Nah_, ini maksudku. Ia sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya; menatapku dengan wajah memelas.

Kuhela napas sebelum bangkit dari posisiku, menghampirinya yang sudah melebarkan senyum—seringainya. Aku tidak menghiraukan itu, sudah biasa. Aku memang selalu kalah darinya. Aku duduk tepat di belakang punggung Sakura, tangan kiriku melingkar di perutnya yang sedikit _four-pack_, aku mengelusnya sebentar lalu melihat ke buku tulis milik Sakura, "yang mana?"

"Yang ini _loh_, Kashi. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kuadran di siniiiii~" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk kata '—di_kuadran_ 1' dengan kesal. Haaah, ini soal dasar _trigonometri_. "Guruku sama sekali tidak mengajarkan ini, dia hanya menyuruh muridnya mengerjakan ini-itu tanpa mau memberikan penjelasan, aku sebaaal!"

Aku meliriknya sebentar, "ini dasar Sakura, rumus _kuadran_ kutulis seperti ini ya?" Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menggerakannya di atas kertas coret-coretan milik Sakura.

"_Kuadran_ itu berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam, semua ada tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Dari nol derajat sampai sembilan puluh derajat, semua _sin, cos_, dan _tange_ positif, ini disebut dengan _kuadran_ 1\. Dari sembilan puluh derajat sampai seratus delapan puluh derajat yang positif hanya _sin_, ini _Kuadran_ 2\. Sedangkan dari seratus delapan puluh derajat sampai dua ratus tujuh puluh derajat yang positif hanya _tange_, ini _Kuadran_ 3\. Terakhir, kuadran 4, dari dua ratus tujuh puluh derajat sampai tiga ratus enam puluh derajat yang positif hanya _cos_. Kau sudah menghitung perbandingan _trigonometri_nya?" Sakura mengangguk. "Karena harus _dikuadran_ 1, maka yang positif apa saja?" Aku mencoba mengetesnya. Sakura merengut memperhatikan gambar kuadran yang tadi kubuat. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pensil menggunakan tangan Sakura, menunggunya berpikir.

"Tentu saja semuanya. Yang positif _sin, cos,_ dan _tange_!" Gadis itu melepaskan tanganku kemudian menulis sendiri di bukunya dengan mata bulat berbinar. Aku mendengus, ia bahkan tidak bertanya lagi apakah ia benar atau salah. Gadisku memang cepat tanggap. "_Yeey_! Aku mengerti, terima kasih!"

Sakura menutup bukunya dan memasukan pensil ke dalam tempatnya lalu mendongak menatapku dengan senyum mencurigakan. Apa lagi ini?

"Ehehehe," cengirnya. Tubuhnya ia putar menghadapku, kedua lengannya mengalung di leherku. Aku hanya menatapnya malas tapi tanganku tetap memeluk. Sakura memajukan wajahnya ke wajahku. Matanya terpejam. Gadis kecil ini mau main-main rupanya.

Kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lembut beberapa kali. Aku menikmati dalam diam apa yang ia lakukan tanpa membalasnya.

Entah kesal karena aku tidak membalasnya atau apa Sakura mencubit dadaku, membuatku meringis. Kau tidak tau saja rasa nyerinya dicubit badak macam dia—jangan bilang-bilang padanya, _oke_?

"Sakit, Saku!" Aku mengusap dadaku sayang dan menatapnya sinis tapi Ia malah membalasku dengan tatapan garangnya.

"Biar! Kau menyebalkan! Ayo julurkan!" karena tidak mau dapat cubitan lagi, akupun membuka mulutku sedikit menjulurkan lidahku, seperti apa yang disuruhnya. Sakura langsung menyerang lidahku dengan lidahnya. Membelit lidahku yang pasif sementara. Karena selanjutnya akulah yang mengambil alih kuasa. Aku membelit balik lidah mungilnya. Menghisapnya seperti bayi kehausan ASI.

Sakura meremas surai emas putihku dan kubalas dengan memegang tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Air liur sedikit keluar dari penampungan. Masa bodoh dengan hal kecil itu, aku terus menghisap dan melumat Sakura.

Sampai kurasakan ia seperti tercekat—kehabisan pasokan udara. Ia mendorong bahuku beberapa kali, berusaha lepas dariku.

"Kh! Uhuk!" segera kuhentikan ciumanku setelah mendengar ia batuk. "Kashi, kau gila—huk! Uhuk!"

Aku memandangnya sedikit khawatir—benar-benar mengabaikan kalimatnya barusan. Tangan kananku menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil itu kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Kepala pinknya kuletakan di bahuku dengan kepala kuatur menghadap leherku. "Maaf," lirihku di telinganya. Kuusap rambutnya yang entah dari kapan sudah tergerai. Sakura sedikit menggeliat dan tanpa sadar (mungkin) bibirnya menyerempet leherku mengakibatkan napasku memberat.

"Tak apa, aku hanya kehabisan napas. Lagian! kau sih tidak mau berhenti!" ia memajukan bibirnya lucu. Aku terkekeh saat membandingkan mulutnya dengan mulut gurita. Anak ini, tadi minta dibalas, sudah dibalas malah mendumel. Maunya apa _sih_? Aku merasa Sakura labil sekali hari ini.

Tiba-tiba saja leherku dihisap olehnya agak kasar. Aku menggeram, anak ini benar-benar! Akan kubalas dia.

_Bruk!_

Kudorong tubuhnya sampai jatuh ke atas meja yang tadi dipakai belajar. Kuserang bibirnya seperti dia menyerangku tadi, dua jari tangan kananku menekan lehernya, berniat mengundang libidonya semakin besar. tanganku yang bebas meremas dada sebelah kanannya yang sedang-tapi jadi sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran telapak tanganku—dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, malah cenderung lebih suka ukuran seperti ini.

"Mmhh~" Sakura melenguh dengan mulut tersumpal bibirku. Kurasakan kedua kakinya memeluk pinggangku erat, membuat pangkal pahaku tergesek-gesek. Gadis yang lahir bulan Maret ini malah menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sengaja. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengalung di leherku, kini merembet ke bawah—ke arah celanaku.

Aku segera menahan tangannya, mengunci dua lengannya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan kiriku. Enak saja, kau akan mendapat milikku nanti setelah kau orgasme, gadis kecil.

Aku menghisap leher jenjang di depanku, membuat bercak merah kehitaman. Aku sengaja membuatnya di tempat yang terlihat. Kau pasti tahu maksudku.

Tangan kananku pelan-pelan meluncur ke celananya. "Kashi~ Seperti ada yang keluar," tutur Sakura yang membuatku bingung. Hei, aku belum menyentuh bagian intimnya-lihat tanganku yang stuck di pinggul mungilnya ini, tapi kenapa? Aku menarik kepalaku dan langsung menatapnya yang sedang menahan sakit.

Sakit?

Cepat-cepat kuarahkan mataku pada celananya yang memang agak lembab. Aku membeliak. Seketika aku menjadi orang yang luar biasa idiot melihat sesuatu di bawah sana.

Di celana Sakura dan bajuku yang putih sudah tercemar dengan warna merah! Merah seperti darah! "Sakura!?"

Sakura juga mengikuti arah pandangku, kurasakan ia juga membeliak, "Kakashi!?" suaranya sangat memekakan telinga. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mendorongku sampai membentur dinding kamar. Sial.

Mata gadis itu membulat nanar memandangi celananya, aku merangkak menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di depan sebelum menghela napas. Jadi merasa tidak enak juga. "Sudah, cepat bersihkan. Pembalutmu masih ada di lemariku, begitu juga bajumu." Aku menepuk puncak kepalanya.

Sakura menatapku nanar, "Kashi~ maaf." ia merengek lagi seraya berjalan ke arah lemari dan berujung ke kamar mandi.

Yah, mungkin sekarang memang bukan rezekiku. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

.

Malam tiba, aku menyuruh Sakura untuk menginap saja. _Toh_, orang tuanya sedang berlibur ke _New Zealand _untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Jaga-jaga supaya ia tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia bilang badannya lemas. Memang begitu, Sakura kurang darah, dan setiap kali datang bulan darahnya akan berkurang dari biasanya. Makannya ia sering pingsan dikondisi seperti ini.

Kami duduk berdua di atas sofa setelah makan malam sambil menonton film romansa kesukaan Sakura. Ia duduk duduk di ujung kanan sofa sedangkan aku di ujung lainnya.

Kami seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang marahan. Entahlah, ketika aku mendekatinya supaya bisa duduk berdekatan tadi, ia malah marah-marah dan menyuruhku jauh-jauh. _Tch, premenstruation syndrome_ sialan!

Kulirik dirinya yang sedang meminum coklat panas yang tadi kubuat untuknya—aku dipaksa. Mata emeraldnya terpaku pada televisi, benar-benar tak menghiraukan kekasihnya di sini.

Merasa menjadi makhluk tak ter_notice_, akhirnya aku menekan tombol _on_ pada _tablet_ di pangkuanku, membuka galeri foto dan memperhatikannya satu-satu. Di galeriku tidak banyak fotoku, yang ada malah sekumpulan foto-foto Sakura. Kuklik foto saat Sakura memelukku dari belakang, aku ingat ini saat aku dan dia berkencan untuk pertama kalinya.

Kugeser layar sekali, kali ini foto yang ditampilkan membuatku mendengus, foto Sakura sedang makan _ramen_ dengan mulut penuh—aku mengambil foto ini diam-diam. Aku terus menggeser layar melihat foto-foto lucu Sakura. Sampai kurasa mataku mulai memberat.

Kutengok kepalaku ke kanan melihat Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan posisi kepala menyender ke lengan sofa, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Aku menarik ujung-ujung bibirku ke atas. Mematikan tabletku lalu mendekat ke arahnya. Tanganku menyingkirkan poninya yang berantakan ke samping, memandangi wajah imutnya sebelum mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

Aku menghela napas lagi melihat posisi tidurnya. Detik berikutnya sebuah pemikiran mampir ke otakku. "Harusnya seperti ini, _kan_?" Kusenderkan punggungku ke sofa dan menarik kepalanya ke atas bahuku, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuhnya sebanyak mungkin. Dan akupun ikut memejamkan mata. Biarkan seperti ini saja dulu, nanti akan kupindahkan ia ke kamar.

"—supaya romantis."

.

**FIN **

Hai, Alex kambek lagi sambil bawa kakashi sama sakura nih :3 utang request lunas atu yak XDa

**Many thanks to**:  
furiikuhime, VeeQueenAir, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, Lala Yoichi, phanie-chan, Persephone-Athena, Luca Marvell, tsubamii, kyuaiioe, hachiko desuka, okey-chan, sasukehobbinyajalanjalan, doni, Kuro Shiina, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Guest, puteri hime, Phoenix Cygnus, Kumada Chiyu, SpindleTree, sasusaku lovers, Uchiha jidat, LovelyLany, Yura-Kisaragi,

Top of Form


End file.
